


Goodbye kisses

by immortalhubbys



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Actor AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, just fluff, like really, luci makes marcus so so soft, lucifer is a really famous actor, marcus is a ruthless journalist who is known for destroying every actor he interviews, they are both so smitten for each other, they can barely stop kissing, tons of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalhubbys/pseuds/immortalhubbys
Summary: Marcus just can't get enough of his boyfriend and while that isn't a problem most of the time, it definitely is a problem in the morning, when he has to go to work.





	Goodbye kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on a wonderful au gifted to me by the lovely @ohutblog on tumblr. 
> 
> I wrote most of this a while back, but decided to add a little more to it and I hope I didn't make it worse than the original. 
> 
> And I'll definitely be writing more for this au because I really really love it, perhaps a little too much given that it isn't even my au.

 Marcus sat down on the bed as gently and as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake up his boyfriend with a movement too harsh or a noise too loud.

A smile curled at the corners of his lips as he gazed at his sleeping boyfriend. There was no way he could help smiling when it was 7am and Lucifer was sleeping peacefully. That was a miracle if he ever saw one, a miracle worthy of his most sincere smile.

He pressed a kiss to Lucifer’s temple, making that his goodbye kiss, not wanting to wake Lucifer up for something that trivial.

Marcus failed at his task though, because as soon as his lips touched Lucifer’s skin, Lucifer’s eyes fluttered open. He squinted until his eyes adjusted to the light, being met by his boyfriend’s hushing and most loving gaze as soon as he properly opened his eyes.

“Go back to sleep, Lucifer.” Marcus whispered, caressing Lucifer’s face with the most gentle of touches.

“What time is it?” Lucifer asked, looking at the clock from the nightstand. Panic went through him for a brief second as soon as he saw what time it was, but he calmed down when he remembered that he didn't have to go to work.

“Why didn't you wake me up?” He added when he noticed that his boyfriend was fully dressed, a grimace on his face. “We could've had breakfast together.”

“Wait!” He said before Marcus could answer, voice raised, and he sat up, holding Marcus’ face with his hands so that Marcus was looking him in the eye. “Did you even have breakfast?”

“Yes, I did. And I didn't wake you up because, for once, you were sleeping at this hour and it seemed cruel to wake you up.” Marcus explained, a soft smile on his face and a loving gaze in his eyes.

He then gave Lucifer a quick peck on the lips, Lucifer’s hands dropping on the bed as he leaned in to get more than just a peck. His trick didn’t work, Marcus leaning back, still smiling just as softly.

“Now, go back to sleep. I have to leave for work, so you have no reason to be up this early.” Marcus said and he stood up, ready to leave once he made sure that Lucifer actually listened to him.

Lucifer, of course, didn't listen to him. “I'll walk you to the door and give you a proper goodbye kiss and only then I'll go back to sleep.” Lucifer said, arms crossed over his chest and he didn't even wait for Marcus’ response before getting out of bed.

“Fine.” Marcus said with a sigh, realizing that he couldn't possibly win that fight. Lucifer grinned at that, lacing himself to his boyfriend's arm right away and giving Marcus a small peck on the cheek.

Lucifer didn't let go of Marcus’ arm for a single second as the two made their way downstairs, stealing small pecks from him as often as he could. Marcus smiled, happily accepting the kisses and returning them as often as he could.

Once they got to the bottom of the main staircase, they both stopped, turning to face each other, their lips pressed together in a matter of seconds.

They began with a deep and passionate kiss, one that left them breathless, the following kissing being smaller and smaller until they were mere pecks.

“Mmmm… honey…” Marcus hummed after, perhaps, one too many kisses. It was slowly getting late and he needed to leave.

“Yes?” Lucifer asked, before kissing his boyfriend’s cheek, a grin on his face.

“I have to go.” Marcus said, leaving Lucifer no time to answer before giving  Lucifer one last kiss on the cheek.

Afterward he practically had to force himself to start heading towards the door. What could he say, he just couldn't get enough of his boyfriend, but, after all, who could blame him?

  
Still, he had to go to work, so he had to resist the urge to turn around and kiss Lucifer some more (maybe do a little more than just kiss Lucifer too) halfway on his way to the door, but he did get to the door successfully. He was tempted to run and steal one more kiss from Lucifer, but, as hard as it was, he held back, again.  
  
He held back successfully, the thought of being late for work, _again_ , being the one thing that motivated him not to turn around for one last kiss (because it was never just one kiss). And he was about to get out of the house too, but then he was met with a kiss from Lucifer.  
  
Lucifer pulled him closer, trying to distract Marcus just enough so that he'll let go of the doorknob and turn all of his attention on him. And it almost worked too, almost being the key word here.  
  
Marcus parted their lips, leaning back to put a little space between them. "Lucifer, I really have to go. I can't be late for work, _again_ ." Marcus insisted, earning an eye roll from Lucifer.  
  
"Do you really have to leave right now? Don't you have time for one little kiss?" Lucifer pleaded, puppy eyes in full action. Marcus had to look away, unable to resist Lucifer's puppy eyes otherwise, as he insisted that he really needed to leave in that very moment.  
  
"Fine." Lucifer said with a sigh. "Go crush some souls, honey!" He added, kissing Marcus's cheek, like the doting house husband he secretly was underneath all of his charm. Marcus smiled, he couldn't help not to.  
  
"Oh, I will, don't worry about that." He reassured Lucifer, returning the kiss on the cheek, which Lucifer gladly accepted.  
  
"You really get a kick out of it don't you?" Lucifer asked, curling his hands into fists and grabbing onto Marcus' shirt, as Marcus turned towards the door.  
  
"I do actually. It's almost funny to see all those actors, from newbies who just want to land a role to well-known actors who think they own the world, act as if their lives are ruined if I don't interview them.  
  
And the faces of the few actors who actually land an interview as I tear them to shreds and twist all of their words to make them look as bad as possible are just priceless." Marcus said, the evil grin that Lucifer knew all too well curling at the corners of his lips.  
  
"You're absolutely horrible! A career killer!" Lucifer said, more teasing than anything as he was already used to his boyfriend's evil ways.  
  
"That's how I got my nickname." Marcus mused, a hand caressing Lucifer's cheek before he kissed Lucifer's forehead as softly as one could.  
  
"Would it really kill you to be nice just once?" Lucifer asked, the question somewhere between teasing and truthful. Because, as much as he loved Marcus, he had to admit that Marcus was, perhaps, a little too cruel sometimes.  
  
"Maybe. Never tried it and I don't think I wanna risk it." Marcus said jokingly, his smile going from downright evil to light hearted in just a split of a second.  
  
Marcus looked down, admiring Lucifer as he often found himself doing, but his eyes fell on his watch, and as soon as he saw what time it was he went livid.  
  
"I really need to leave now if I don't wanna be late!" He said, almost in a panic, as he turned to the door and turned the doorknob.  
  
"Ok, I won't hold you anymore. Anyway I'll see for you later for lunch, and maybe something else too." Lucifer said with a wink as he gave Marcus the ten thousandth goodbye kiss for that morning.  
  
"The walls of my office are made out of glass, Lucifer." Marcus said as he opened the door and stepped out of the house.  
  
"That wasn't a no!" Lucifer said in a sing-song tone, earning an affectionate eye roll from Marcus, who was already heading for his motorcycle.  
  
"I hate you!" Marcus shouted, his tone far from the tone one would normally say such a statement.  
  
"I hate you more!" Lucifer shouted back, his tone just as loving as his boyfriend's.  
  
They kept going back and forth, both of them not willing to let the other win. They eventually setting on an agreement that they hated each other in equal amounts, only after that Marcus finally leaving for work.  
  
Lucifer closed the door, the smugest of smiles on his face. He quite believe that he had Marcus "Cain" Pierce completely smitten with him. He really tamed the beast (at least in some aspects), turning the most ruthless of journalists into a sweetheart (at least at home).  
  
He chuckled as he realized that if anyone would've told him 4 years ago, before the first time Marcus interviewed him, that the two of them would end up falling in love and doing the whole dating/boyfriend/living together thing, he would've laughed in that person's face.  
  
But, regardless of how surreal everything felt in the light of his new realization, he was truly happy and that was all that mattered. Actually, both of them were happy, and, maybe for the first time in their lives, they both could say that without lying.


End file.
